


Holding On

by JanetBrown711



Series: Wakko's Wish Collection [5]
Category: Animaniacs
Genre: Angst, Dot's dying rip, Feels, Gen, Illnesses, Wakko's Wish, Yakko is a good big brother, he gone, no wakko rip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28194417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetBrown711/pseuds/JanetBrown711
Summary: Wakko's absence was felt by both of the remaining Warner siblings, but they did their best to carry on.
Relationships: Dot Warner & Yakko Warner
Series: Wakko's Wish Collection [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060778
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	Holding On

Yakko knew things wouldn’t feel the same after Wakko left, he just hadn’t expected it to this degree. 

At first, it had been okay. Not pleasant, nor was it enjoyable, but... bearable. With Wakko being gone, and Dot often needing to nap to preserve her strength, Yakko was left alone with his thoughts, something he was hating more and more. Times like that he wished he was a normal kid with normal kid problems. 

He missed his parents a lot during those times too. 

He had vague memories of being sick when he was a kid. His mother held him close, never leaving his side and singing softly to him. His father would tell him tales of battles he had fought in his knight days. He also told the story of how they met. 

He loved that story, and would’ve given anything to hear them tell it again. 

Yakko sighed. It had been nearly five years and he still missed them. 

However, it wasn’t all bad. They only had to move once from winter to spring, and it seemed Yakko had a stroke of luck because just a little way outside of the town was an empty water-tower like building that was empty, except for two beds. Two whole beds. Yakko couldn’t even recall what it felt like to sleep in a bed, so he was overjoyed and full of excitement to show Dot. 

Dot had been delighted to hear she’d have her own room and a giant bed of her own. Normally, Yakko was supposed to take the bigger bed, he was older and taller, but he wanted his sister to be as comfortable as possible. After all, she could very well-...

You know...

There were some sentences Yakko still wasn’t ready to finish. 

However, that stroke of luck ended, and by May, Dot had hit another rough patch- a really, really rough patch. So much so that he considered writing Wakko a letter to return, but Wakko hadn’t written in a little while and Yakko wouldn’t have known where to address it. 

It was moments like that that just made Yakko think, “Wow, this really sucks.”

“Y-yakko-” Dot called hoarsely from her room. 

“I’m coming Dot, i’m coming,” He said as he finished preparing her a bowl of soup as quick as he could. He really hated leaving Dot alone, even for a second, like this. He never felt sure she was alive unless he was there, and watching her breathe. 

“I’m back,” Yakko said as he entered and set the bowl down on the little nightstand he had made for her next to her bed, before scooting next to her in bed before she snuggled up next to him. 

“Dot, you can’t snuggle now, you need to eat,” He pointed out. Dot shook her head weakly. 

“Not hu-hungry-” She tried to say, but got interrupted by a lengthy cough that was bad enough to make Yakko cringe as he patted her back. 

“C’mon Dot, you know it’s for your own good,” Yakko said. Dot didn’t look at him. Sighing, Yakko added, “If you can’t do it for you... can you at least do it for me?” 

Dot glanced at him after that. He silently pleaded with his eyes and Dot begrudgingly sat up and nodded. Yakko was thankful that argument still worked: he wasn’t sure what he was going to do when/if it didn’t. That didn’t matter though, as that wasn’t the here and now, and Yakko began to feed her the soup. 

Dot had always had a distaste for the soup, and Yakko couldn’t really blame her. The herbs and medicines the doctor had recommended didn’t smell all too good, nor did they taste pleasant, but they were good for her so she had to have it. Today, she wasn’t putting up much of a fight and willingly swallowed, which meant Yakko could rest easy tonight knowing she had at least something in her system today, something he couldn’t quite say for himself.

After a while, it was clear Dot had had enough and he set the bowl aside, and Dot cuddled back into him, but Yakko noticed that she clearly had something on her mind today, and whatever it was it was clearly bothering her. Yakko took in a deep breath, and mentally prepared himself before asking what was the matter. 

“Yakko, what were Mom and Dad like?” she asked weakly. 

“M-mon and Dad?” Yakko blinked. Of all the questions she could’ve possibly asked, he hadn’t prepared himself for that one. Dot nodded. 

“W-well... Dad was a handsome knight who had married a beautiful princess,” he said. 

“I know that Yakko... I mean what were they really like? Personalities, likes and dislikes, loves and hates,” Dot looked up at him. Yakko grimaced, but internally cursed himself for that. Dot had a right to be curious, she was less than a year old when everything happened, and Yakko had plenty of time to prepare himself for this moment. 

“Well... Dad was really strong, and really really wise. He loved reading and liked to read me and Wakko bedtime stories,” Yakko said. “But he was also really funny, and he liked doing bad magic tricks for Wakko that made mom cringe,” he chuckled a little at the memory and was happy when he saw Dot was doing the same. 

“But Mom still loved him, right?” Dot asked. 

“Of course, that was one of the things she loved about him. He always made her smile,” Yakko smiled a little, hearing her in his head. 

“What about Mom?” Dot asked. Yakko felt himself cringe as a swarm of memories flooded his mind that he pushed back, stuff he definitely wasn’t going to tell her. 

“She... she was beautiful, witty, and kind, and a lot like you,” Yakko said, looking down at his little sister and noticing how true his words were. 

“Really?” Dot said, trying to sit up, but was too weak, so Yakko helped her. 

“Of course. There’s a reason you two share names,” He joked. 

“Her name was Dot too?” She tilted her head. 

“No, her name was Queen Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca II, and your full name is Princess Angelina Contessa Lousisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca III,” Yakko said. Dot smiled. 

“I like that name,” She smiled weakly. 

“It’s a very good name,” Yakko nodded. 

“Better than Wakkorotti,” Dot added, and Yakko snorted. 

“You got that right, just don’t tell Wakko,” He laughed. Dot nodded and did a “lips sealed” motion, before coughing weakly and returning to her cuddling position. Yakko tiredly sighed. 

“I’m sure if she were still alive she’d be very proud of you- they both would be. They loved you very much and were willing to die if it meant you would be safe,” Yakko practically whispered as he stroked the fur on the top of her head softly. However, after he said that, Dot started to cry, which confused Yakko. 

“Hey- what’s the matter?” He asked, equal parts confused and concerned.

“M-m-mom a-and dad d-died a-and I-i s-still m-might d-die and i-it’ll be for nothing a-and you’ll b-be sad a-again a-and Wakko is-isn’t here a-and- a-and-” Dot quickly lost control of her words and began to give in and sob into his chest. 

“Dot- don’t say that,” Yakko was aghast. He honestly had no idea where such thoughts had come from. 

“B-but it’s true,” She sniffled. “Th-they died to pr-protect u-us b-but I’m gonna die a-any way.” 

“Dot, you aren’t going to die,” Yakko frowned. 

“B-but...”

“No ‘but’s Dot. You can’t die. I won’t let you,” Yakko stated. “There is nothing on this planet I wouldn't do to keep you alive, and if death wants to take you he’ll have to get through me first,” he said. 

“But I don’t want you to die! Wakko needs you!” Dot pleaded with teary eyes. 

“Y-you... you need to stop caring about me... I don’t want you to be sad...” she muttered quietly and Yakko couldn’t believe what he was hearing. 

“No. I refuse,” He shook his head. 

“Yakko, please, I’m hurting you. You can’t care about me anymore,” She said, trying to push him away with all of her might, but her efforts were ineffective.

“Well, that’s tough. Because whether or not you want me to care about you, I’m gonna. Do you know why?” He grabbed her shoulders and forced her to look him in the eyes. 

“Because you’re my baby sister, and it’s my sworn duty as your older brother to take care of you. I love you Dot, and nothing is ever going to change that. I’d never, _ever_ stop caring about you, no matter how much you beg me to.” 

“B-b-but-”

“No ‘but’s Dot. I love you, nothing, _and I mean nothing,_ is ever going to change that,” He quickly wrapped her into a hug, and she buried her head in his arms and cried more, and he didn’t even flinch when the cries mixed with coughs, he was determined to never let her go. 

"B-but I m-m-made Wakko g-go away," Dot managed to say between coughs and sobs.

"Dot, Wakko left only because he had to. He didn't want to leave you, remember your goodbyes? He loves you very much, and so do I," Yakko said, stroking the top of her head in a calming manner.

"Nothing you could do could ever make us stop caring about you and loving you, understood?" He asked. Dot nodded slightly, though she didn't stop crying yet, so Yakko kept hugging herand trying to pour as much love and comfort into the embrace as he possibly could.

The pair stayed like that until Dot was able to wear herself out, exhausted by the emotional outburst. Still, it seemed to be slightly therapeutic, as the certain tension that had been with her for the last few days seemed to have weakened. 

Yakko stood and kissed her forehead as he tucked her in. 

“ _Please don’t give up yet Dot,”_ He thought as he smiled tiredly at her. “ _I know what I said, but I’m scared too. I just... I can’t afford to lose you too.”_

_“_ Goodnight Dot,” He said out loud. 

“Wait Yakko-” She grabbed his arm. 

“Yes?” He questioned. 

“Can... can you stay with me tonight?” Dot looked away nervously. 

“Of course,” Yakko smiled tenderly, which only increased as he saw the joy it brought to her as she skooched aside so there was adequate room for him. It was a big bed, and though it was full of hay and not feathers, it still was plenty big and comfortable enough for the both of them. 

“Goodnight Dot,” Yakko said as she snuggled up close. 

“Goodnight Yak,” Dot smiled weakly before sniffling and shivering slightly. Yakko held her closer and the shiver subsided. 

Dot had no idea what she had been talking about. Yakko was never ever going to stop caring about her. He didn’t care if it would hurt him more in the long run, the last thing he wanted to end up was bitter and alone. He promised his mom he’d take care of his siblings and he sure as hell wasn’t going to stop caring now. 


End file.
